


Might be wicked pleasures

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [7]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Bitey vampire lovin', Biting is the new cunnilingus, Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds a home with Carmilla and Bertha at her side. They laze together in bed, finally at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might be wicked pleasures

 

 

The three of them make a home together.

 

Not at the castle which Laura once called home. No. For there are all too many wagging tongues, and old superstitions hanging about the place in the wake of what happened when her father and his friends tried to hunt down Carmilla for her crime of loving Laura in a way the men did not understand nor would have wanted to comprehend, had they been more lenient towards things outside their view of the world. All that hangs over the place like a gloom and there are whispers behind Carmilla's back, during every single day Laura and Carmilla spend under that roof after Laura has returned from Italy after her father's burial. After the addition of Bertha, their tenancy is not feasible.

 

After all, it is a known fact that the ward of General Spielsdorf died of a wasting illness just before Laura herself fell under the same malady. While Carmilla's apparent demise and true nature was known only to a select few, she cannot move freely either, for fear of violence from those who fear much and understand less.

 

Knowing that they need be careful, they find a little out of the world place where they make their home. Laura has considerable funds in her possession and is willing to use them, thinking that her recently departed papa would have wanted for her to be comfortable. Even if he would not have approved of those she chose to live with, to share her heart to.

 

*

 

Laura wakes, lazy and content, to have two pairs of arms around her. On her left is Carmilla, her dark curls spilling over the pillow and piercing eyes open as she regards Laura. Once her intensity unsettled, even frightened, Laura, but now there isn't anything but fondness in her for Carmilla. Deep affection to this woman who so changed her life, who showed her wants and needs she had not even thought that she had. Could have.

 

'Morning,' Laura murmurs, fingers lazily stroking Carmilla's pretty head of hair, a ready smile on her lips. Her face is pale, eyes dark-rimmed and she feels unaccountably sluggish, but she has chosen this life and all it's attendant travails. She gains more than she loses and it is enough for her. Her losses are such little things.

 

'Noon, I think. Doesn't matter,' Carmilla retorts, not harsh or particularly blunt, just, Carmilla.

 

'It is not yet noon, dears' a third voice adds, a hand tightening around Laura's waist.

 

'Semantics,' Carmilla buries her pretty head against her pillow, hiding her piercing gaze from Laura.

 

Bertha presses against Laura's back and hugs her close, naughty hands caressing her through a thin nightgown. She breaks out all over in goosebumps, skin tingling and lurid thoughts entering her mind.

 

Laura _does_ love mornings best, never mind that it might be noon already. All the sweet unhurried touches and gentle but firm caresses. Lips _everywhere_. She bites down, _hard_ , when asked, even when she does not get the same satisfaction from it, not yet, hearing Carmilla or Bertha groan is enough for now. More than. And then when she is repaid in kind, sharp teeth going deep, deep, deeper and she trashes, unable to contain herself. She is as close to heaven as she can get, even when her pleasures might be wicked.

 

But she is loved and cannot bring herself to care.


End file.
